livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 15 12 2011
PollDump_15_12_2011 What watch next? 0 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/8/8b/Tees_Maar_Khan_akshay.jpg 2 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/4/4a/Race-wallpaper-123860-5641.jpg 0 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/8/8e/Singham2.jpg 0 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/97/Ghajini_Hindi.jpg Statistics 0 Bullshit Required Course 2 Required Bullshit Course Shuffle? 6 Sure why not 1 no Lol 1 What 5 CHEEEEESSS ST yaoi story. Your protagonist is... 2 Binary 1 Keii 1 Big Boss 2 Kamina 3 Arceonn Continue with Arc as protagonist? 4 Play it safe. 5 Charge forward. You have become the cutest asian boy known to synchtube. Your heart beats only for one person, and that is... 0 ... Keii 3 ... Binary 1 ... Big Boss 2 ... Kamina 0 ... Penor You wake up to the sound of your phone ringing. Groggily, you reach for your phone and pick it up. "Hello?" The voice on the other side makes your uke heart flutter. It's Binary-kun. "Arcarin," he says, "I was wondering... would you like to go on a date with me today?" 3 "But... we're both boys!" 3 "If you want..." 2 "We shouldn't." "We're both boys!" you say, flushing bright red. "But... if you really want to..." Binary sounds delighted and makes arrangements for you two to meet in a nearby playground. What is this feeling within your heart...? It's beating wildly. 3 Plan to get there first. 0 Take it slow. 5 Go back to bed. Fuck this. You decide to lay back in bed. This was a huge mistake. You drift into sleep. .... Suddenly, you're awoken by the sound of your bedroom door opening. 4 Stay still. 1 Jump up. You stay still as the foot steps get closer to your bed. "Arcarin," a voice says, "I was waiting." It's Binary-kun's voice. But why... how? You turn around and see him standing there, his triumphant flushed meat pole in full sight. No way... 2 Cry. 1 Go away. 4 You're dreaming. Close your eyes. You close your eyes and pray your dreaming, but it doesn't seem to be the case, as you feel Binary-kun roughly grab your chin, raise your head and plant his lips on yours. It's a very manly kiss, and you blush furiously. "B-Binary-kun, we can't do this!" He smirks. "We already are. And look, your body is saying yes." Your woodwork is showing. 3 Struggle. 2 Submit. Binary reaches for your pants and suddenly 5 You spring awake in bed, gasping for breath. The digital clock on your desk says 4:35 AM. You're covered in sweat. 1 What a horrible nightmare... OKAY SOME ACTUAL WRITING. 1 Where we're we in FFG? 2 Oh right. You're stuck with Trent and heading to kill something. Sorry. You jab a finger up at the ladder, gesturing to Trent. He cocks an eyebrow for a moment but soon realizes exactly your concerns. You were wearing a dress. He slides past you and climbs up, throwing the hatch open. "Sorry, but you know thats assuming I'm interested in the first place." 2 ". . .I'm sorry?" 3 "It better stay that way." 1 To Emily, "I cant shoot him. . .not even just a little?" "I wouldn't worry about that." He disappears from view as you climb up the ladder after him. The surrounding area is as desolate as ever, save for new slight smell of rotten flesh. Those two must've killed quite a few minor beats on the way back. "Well, I can already smell it. Due North through the abandoned tunnels." 3 "Aren't all these tunnels abandoned?" 1 "You can smell it?" 2 "What ARE we fighting exactly?" "Technically, yes. But abandoned ones are ones even we Fallen don't go through unless we absolutely need to. 'Abandoned by even the Fallen' is the long form, you could say." He notches his bow, "Naturally, this won't be easy." 3 "Can't we go around?" 2 ". . .No wonder Emily gave me her gun." "While I would love to, we wouldn't reach it in time. And Crawler Hearts aren't easy to come by." He begins heading towards the sealed tunnel ahead of you. Crawler Hearts? Must be a commodity down here or something, and rare at that if he's willing to go through sealed tunnels. You watch him systematically unlock the gate. 2 "So what do these hearts do?" 0 Let him lead. Just book it if things get ugly. 0 "How dangerous are these tunnels?" Load a playlist? 2 yes, your tastes are shit 3 no, add videos you lazy faggot Poll 2 Yes 1 No